In the Midst of Love and Evil
by Empress Of Chaos
Summary: [SM/HP] **Chapter 3 up** Hermione is the Sailor Scout/Senshi of Gryffindor. But that's all she knows, save the fact that she has a new enemy besides You-Know-Who. Who is this new enemy, and why has he attacked a Hogwarts student? ...More to come...
1. Prologue/New Game

**Title** – In the Midst of Love and Evil (1/?) _Prologue/Chapter 1-New Game_

**Author name** – Empress of Chaos

**Author email** – empress@moonkitty.net

**Category** - Action/Adventure/Romance

**Keywords** – SailorMoon, Hermione, Draco, Gryffindor, Sailor

**Spoilers** – All 

**Rating** – PG to PG-13 (PG-10, maybe?)

**Summary** - A "new" legacy begins at Hogwarts, and Hermione's the only one who knows she's in the middle of it all… or does she? And can she protect Hogwarts from a force no wizard, not even Dumbledore, could possibly hope to survive? 

**Disclaimer** - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Sailor Moon belongs to Dic (or whoever owns it now). No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note **– Okay, this is probably better. I've added the prologue to chapter 1. Enjoy! To those of you who are just now starting this fic: I've set out to accomplish one goal. That is to prove that you can write a better, or different, SM/HP crossover. This is a somewhat new idea of mine (my friends and I were going to write it together, but decided not to), and it is original. All of the others I've seen involve the senshi going to Hogwarts, getting sorted into the houses, and Usagi and Harry falling… well, you get the idea, something like that. I am not dissing your fics, if you so happened to have written a fic like that. Anyway, enjoy the story, and review so I know who YOU are!__

. - ~ * ~ - .

In the Midst of Love and Evil

~ _The story of Sailor Gryffindor_ ~

By the Empress of Chaos

. - ~ * ~ - .

Prologue

. - ~ * ~ - .

_A strange dream, yes.__ A pleasant dream, too. All that surrounded her glittered and glowed white. She stood in dress much like her Queen's, except it was scarlet and shinned gold in the right light. Her curly brown was held back with a tiara that had a red and gold stone embedded in the middle of it._

_The night was dark enough that the stars sparkled with all their glory. The planet Earth seemed bigger than most other nights. It's green, brown, and blue colors swirled as the planet rotated. She'd always admired the sphere that she lived her life to protect. That's why she was created._

_"Mi'lady," a voice spoke softly behind her. She smiled. She knew exactly who it was, the only person who knew to meet her there._

_"My love," she answered, continuing to gaze out a window to a spot to where the battle was going to take place. It looked almost peaceful with the Earth hovering overhead. But she knew, even as she and her love met, that there were opposing forces making their way through the beautiful garden._

_She turned to face her love. His face smiled the rare smile he gave her and only her; his silver eyes were framed by long blonde hair, which was complimented by the dark green suit he wore. Before either of them could say anything, she leaned forward and embraced her love. He reached up with a gloved finger and brought her face up to his. They kissed._

_They didn't have to say anything to each other; they knew that the outcome of this battle didn't look. Even the Queen was worried by the riots on Earth. Why were the people that they looked after so intent on fighting the people of the Moon?_

_The first horn went off. Someone from Earth had been spotted._

_The battle had begun._

_Throughout the battle, neither him nor her left each other's sides. Almost halfway through the second half of the battle, they were both hit by the same attack that cost them their lives._

_The people of the Moon did not win that battle._

. - ~ * ~ - .

Hermione shot up in bed, breathing hard and trying to whip the sweat from her forehead. That was the forth time she'd had that same dream, and it was worrying her. She hadn't told Harry or Ron… or Draco.

She sunk back into her bed and attempted to go back to sleep. As she lay in her bed, the full moon shined it's bright light into the room. She sighed, then let sleep overtake her again.

. - ~ * ~ - .

. - ~ * ~ - .

Chapter 1 – New Game

. - ~ * ~ - .

The morning air was crisp, with the accompaniment of a light fog bank. Fading into the light of dawn, the moon traded places with the sun to watch over the magical castle. Leaves of the trees in the Forbidden Forest showed themselves in colors of red, yellow, and brown, with the occasional green.

The occupants of the castle awoke slowly. Close to 7 AM, some started to get dressed or do whatever it was that they did in the morning. Hermione found herself starring out the window into the foggy morning. She watched the sun rise over the forests and mountains, highlighting the fog as it did. A nice fall morning, indeed.

"Hermione, hurry or you'll miss breakfast," one of the other girls called.

"Coming!" Hermione called back, but still continued to stare out the window. She didn't take her gaze away from the window until a streak of an Eagle Owl zipped by, then returned and landed on the window's edge. It knocked on the window, and with one motion, Hermione let it in and took a small piece of parchment from it.

It made a noise that sounded rather like "mission completed", then left.

Hermione read the note.

_Hermione – _

_Meet me in the usual spot._

_Draco_

It struck Hermione as odd. The "usual spot" was an empty classroom 3 or 4 doors down from Transfigurations. Once, the last time they were there together, they had been caught and told not to go there again. She shook her head and smiled. Maybe that was why she liked him so.

She hurried and got dressed and headed downstairs with her books. At the bottom of the stairs, she looked left, then right, to make sure that the coast was clear. She, then, made her way to the portal door.

"Hermione? Where you going?"

She turned around. Ron and Harry were standing at the base of the boy's staircase.

"No where."

Harry nodded, with an odd look upon his face. Harry knew about her and Draco; he was the only one who knew. "C'mon, Ron, let's go get our things." Ron reluctantly followed Harry up the stairs.

_Thank you, Harry!_ Hermione thought, and thus continued on her way to meet Draco. It wasn't a very long walk, but still, she had to be careful in case anyone was watching.

"Good morning, Hermione… God, you look beautiful," Draco spoke softly, cautiously, as Hermione entered the small classroom, and placed her stuff by the door.

"You say that every morning," she placed her arms around his neck, "Why'd you want to meet me?"

"Do I need a reason?" He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Of course you do!"

"In that case," Draco slipped out of Hermione's grasp, and got a somewhat small box out of his own bag, "this is why I wanted you to come. I got it for you for your birthday, but I couldn't wait to give it to you then." He handed her the box.

She gently lifted the top off it, and peered in. Inside was an amulet with an oval stone that was red in color with a gold glow set in a gold frame and a gold chain that went through a loop at the top. "It's beautiful, Draco…" 

"It is," Draco took the amulet out of the box and put it around Hermione's neck, "and you know what? So are you."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, let's get out of here before someone sees us."

"Good idea."

. - ~ * ~ - .

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall just as the owls filled the air to deliver the daily mail. She wondered over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"What took you?" demanded Ron.

"I… I had to go get something," she replied. It was the truth, just not the _whole _truth. He must have believed it, because he went back to eating. She let out a small sigh, a part of her feeling guilty about not telling the _whole truth._

Hedwig fluttered down from the mass of owls, landed next to Harry's plate, abducted a piece of toast, and took off again. Harry just shrugged and took another piece of toast. Hermione started to chew on some beacon when Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat. The collection of humanity that made up the student population of Hogwarts quieted as they noticed he was waiting for them to do so.

"At the beginning of the year, which wasn't too long ago, you were informed that we were going to have some visitors from an American school of Magic and Telepathy," Dumbledore stated to the now somewhat quiet crowd, most of which were still crewing on a small portion of their breakfast. "Well, they are arriving today, and it is expected that all of you will be on your best behavior. Welcome them to Hogwarts, but don't do anything out of the ordinary," he eyed the Weasley twins, "Now, finish your breakfast and get off to your classes." Dumbledore smiled at the crowd, then sat down again.

"I don't like the idea of someone being able to go through your head whenever they want to," exclaimed a small second-year Gryffindor.

_We try to respect people's wishes._

A strange "sound" passed through the heads of all that were in the Great Hall. It wasn't really a sound, more like the words just appeared in everyone's heads. Almost immediately, the Hall dropped dead. Everyone was silent, unsure what to do.

_If you do not want us to read your thoughts, then we will not. Most the time, though, we can not help it._

The second-year sighed. "Okay," she spoke to the unseen people with that eerie "voice".

The bell rang, and the empty silence was filled with the scraping of chairs, and the footsteps of a huge number of students made their way to their classes.

"What do we have first?" Harry wondered out loud. "Double Potions, isn't it?"

"I think so," Hermione and Ron answered at the same time.

Ron's face grew semi-serious as he added, "That's the one thing I _don't_ want to see first thing in the morning: Snape."

. - ~ * ~ - .

Potions started out normally that morning. Snape praised the Slytherins and made some nasty comments about the Gryffindors as he talked about paying attention in class. At that point, they started to make a potion that would turn grass different colors, depending how much of one thing or another up mixed in. It also made any area in which it was applied grow astonishingly fast ("And it'll do the same thing to your hair is your not careful," Snape snapped; "Should use it on Malfoy!" Ron whispered to Harry, who had to work hard to contain a laugh as he envisioned Draco with long hot pink hair). 

As soon as everyone was working, and Snape was lost on something to make some "cruel" comment about, the door opened, and a young lady stepped through. She had to have been only 16 years old, with white eyes and long dark silver hair (part of which was hanging down in front, while the rest was tied in the back). Her robes were of a light silver, and she had a cape that looked a lot like dragon's wings.

_Are you Professor Severus Snape?_ She asked telepathically.

"Yes," he turned to the students, who were all starring at the girl with silver hair, "Work!" he hissed. "What do you want?" he sneered at the girl.

_My name is Estelle Dracon. My headmistress, Professor Isabelle, assigned me to observe the fifth-year Gryffindors for a study students of my year are conducting. Magus will be here shortly. He will observe the Slytherins of the same year. This is the Potions class, right?_

"Yes, this is Potions…" he growled, "You may "observe" the Gryffindors, though I'm not too sure why you'd want to…" he shook his he slightly in dismay, then lurked back into his office, hissing something as he passed Neville that sounded a lot like "Idoit!". Estelle found a stool to sit on, and began to "observe" the Gryffindors.

"Estelle, is it?" Seamus asked the silver haired girl.

_Yes. I am Estelle._

"How _does_ Telepathy work?"

_For us – my peers and I – Telepathy is our eyes, ears, and mouth. We mostly use Telepathy for communicate with each other, as well as magical work. We can send others our thoughts and pictures and things like that, and we can "hear" others thoughts. The human brain just translates it to words so that you can understand it._

"That's cool."

_Gryffindors__, since I will be observing you for possibly a few months or to the end of the year, you might fell a slight pull towards the back of your brain. This will most likely be me trying to find something – may it be directions or such. I will know if you wish me not to. I am willing to give out advice, as well._

For the second time that day, something struck Hermione. It might just be a long shot, but it might be worth it. As she placed some Unicorn hair into her potion, she thought a thought directed at Estelle. _Would you happen to know anything about this dream I've been having?_

There was a moment's pause, then, silently, with less of an echo, as if it were to her only, _Depends. What kind of dream is it?_

_I'm not sure… It's of a battle… _Hermione thought back to Estelle. _The battle takes place in a garden with the Earth hovering overhead._

_I have not seen a dream like the one you describe – of course, all dreams are different. Send it to me._

_Send what?_

_That dream. And also, do something. You look like you have been frozen._

_Right._Hermione searched through her memory and brought the strange dream to the surface of her consciousness. She saw flashes of the Earth, of the man, of the kiss, of the battle, and of the death that the two people suffered as she passed the dream on to Estelle, all the while Estelle pondered to herself about Hermione's dream.

_Where are my Slytherin fifth-years?_ A new voice entered their heads as a blonde guy with brown eyes and the same robes as Estelle entered the dungeon. Although he had a happy smile on his face, he _seemed slightly evil._

_Shut up, Magus._

Magus ignored Estelle's comment. _We are going to have so much fun, Estelle. From what I hear, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors hate each other. It is the continuation of a rivalry between the two guys that founded both houses. I believe that they have been dead for 500 years, or 1,000, or something to that extent._

_Shut up, Magus._

Magus wondered over to the side of the room where all the Slytherins sat. _Is this not nice? They separate themselves for us. Do you not think this is convenient? _

Estelle sighed. _Ignore what Magus says, _she called to the Gryffindors, but also making sure that Magus and the Slytherins heard as well,_ He is all talk. I could beat him in a duel with my hands tied behind my back… not that that would change anything._

_I'll take you up on that. Right here, right now._

_Not now, but maybe later, though. _Estelle then turned her attention to Hermione. _I think I know what your dream is about, _she privately spoke telepathically to Hermione, _There__ is defiantly something _really_ special about you._


	2. Your First Fight, Pretty Soldier of Gryf...

**Title** – In the Midst of Love and Evil (2/?) _Your First Fight, Pretty Soldier of Gryffindor, Part 1/2_

**Author name** – Empress of Chaos

**Author email** – empress@moonkitty.net

**Category** - Action/Adventure/Romance

**Keywords** – SailorMoon, Hermione, Draco, Gryffindor, Sailor

**Spoilers** – All 

**Rating** – PG to PG-13 (PG-10, maybe?)

**Summary** - A "new" legacy begins at Hogwarts, and Hermione's the only one who knows she's in the middle of it all… or does she? And can she protect Hogwarts from a force no wizard, not even Dumbledore, could possibly hope to survive? 

**Disclaimer** - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Sailor Moon belongs to Dic (or whoever owns it now). No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note **– This chapter will seem shorter than the last, but that's because it is shorter. Anyway, R&R&E!__

. - ~ * ~ - .

In the Midst of Love and Evil

~ _The story of Sailor Gryffindor_ ~

By the Empress of Chaos

. - ~ * ~ - .

Prologue

. - ~ * ~ - .

In the Midst of Love and Evil

_~ The story of Sailor Gryffindor ~_

By the Empress of Chaos

. - ~ * ~ - .

Chapter 2 – Your First Fight, Pretty Soldier of Gryffindor, Part 1/2

. - ~ * ~ - .

Hermione pulled Estelle to a side corridor after class. "What do you mean there's something special about me?"

_Dreams are gateways into one's mind. They tell us if something happened in a past life or what a person is really like deep within their souls. Among the Telepaths are what we call Soul Readers for they are able to tell you everything about a particular dream. Some non-Telepaths and Muggles have caught on to the trade. I have had minimal training in that area of Magic and Telepathy._

"Is there anything else you can tell me about that dream?"

_It is about you, that much is certain. Now that I have your dream in my consciousness, I may be able to pass it on to a good friend of mine who is a Soul Reader. She will be able to tell us what it is that makes you special._

"That's good," Hermione stared at the ground as she absorbed this new information.

_Do not worry about it now, you will be distracted from your work. I will go now to contact my friend._ Estelle bowed, then left.

_. - ~ * ~ - ._

An entire week zoomed passed before they heard anything from Estelle's friend. In the meantime, Hermione tried to keep her mind off the strange dreams, but often found that when you have a dream every night, it's hard _not_ to think about it. Estelle attached herself to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and followed them around.

Each morning grew a little cold, although it wasn't noticeable, and wouldn't until the winter months. It was a comfortable cold for the middle of fall.

Hermione sat in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, pondering if they'd ever hear from Estelle's friend.

_It will be here._

Estelle wondered over and sat next to Hermione.

"Good morning," Harry and Ron chimed as they ate.

"Good morning, Estelle," Hermione added.

_Good morning... It does seem to be a good morning, indeed. I had a vision before I woke that we would get a response today or sometime soon for that matter. That, and I have not seen Magus, which makes this morning an even better morning._

"What's up with you and Magus, anyway?" inquired Harry, taking a bite of bacon.

_We are rivals, much like you and Draco, Harry. His ego is the first thing *any* Telepath or non-Telepath would notice, if that tells you anything._

The upper part of the Great Hall soon filled with the feathery mass that were the owls who delivered the mail. One Screech Owl zoomed from the mass, and dropped something from it's beak onto Estelle's breakfast; it zoomed down the Gryffindor Table, finally pulling up before it hit Dean's goblet.

Estelle picked up the strange object that had fallen into her breakfast. It looked like a three-dimensional octagon, with a purple gem on each side.

A series of "What's that?" echoed in a small section of the table.

_It is how Telepaths send messages to each other, like how you would write a message. We find it takes too long to write out a message. _She gazed at the gemed object, _This must be the one they just came out with… They say that you can send pictures with it… Anyway, Hermione, this would most likely be Kharma's response…_

. - ~ * ~ - .

_I do not suppose that you two have heard of the Legend of the Moon?_

Hermione and Estelle sat in the girl's dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, watching, and "listening", Kharma explain Hermione's dream. The strange object Estelle had received that morning lay on Hermione's bed, a picture of a rather plump lady in purple robes hovered above it.

_There is not much I can tell you,_ the plump woman continued,_ If you were here, it would be a different story… I could tell you all you wanted about that dream. Since it was sent to me, rather than me reading it out of your mind, I do not have all the details and can not explain it's full meaning to you._

_Anyway, here is what I know about your dream: it is about you, obviously, and has something to do with the Moon. I will be sending a book that talks about the Legend of the Moon. You can keep it, I have too many books as it is. It should be there this night. Hopefully, that will help you more than my rambling. _

_Good luck on whatever it is your doing, little ones._

The picture fizzled and blinked out. Neither of them moved their gaze away from the strange object, nor spoke for awhile. 

The long silence was broken by Lavender, who's expression seemed worried. "Hermione, you didn't eat much. You okay?"

"Yes, Lavender," Hermione said smoothly, "I'm fine. I just had… things… to take care of."

"Oh," Lavender's face seemed to relax a bit. "Well, then, I'm going to the library." She turned and left.

"So…" Hermione eyed Estelle.

_What?_

"What's this 'Legend of the Moon' thing about, anyway?"

_Oh, it is a wonderful legend. It is about guardians on the Moon who watch over the Earth. I have not read it in a while. I am sure you will find it interesting._

Hermione thought about that for a moment. She hadn't read anything except schoolbooks (even if she did read!) in the last couple of months. She smiled at the thought of actually getting some reading time in… for her own purposes. 

_Estelle Dracon! _A new voice, that of another Telepath, shot through the air. _You have a package from Kharma. Please, come get it before I drop it!_

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

_Professor Isabelle, my Headmistress. Please excuse me._ Estelle bowed, then left.

Hermione settled back onto her bed, and gazed out the window at the nearly half moon. It reminded her of the amulet Draco had given her; the gold around the stone was decorated with the moon and a few stars. _"It just shouted your name,"_ Draco had explained when she had thanked him again. She'd read something somewhere that magical items will do that sometimes. And then… And then there was that strange aura it got when the moon's light hit it. Hermione hadn't seen it do that any other time.

It wasn't long before Estelle got back with the package. _This is the book,_ she explained, handing it to Hermione before leaving to get ready to sleep. 

Hermione started to read it as the other girls enter the room and fell asleep in their beds. She read about the people of the Moon Kingdom and what they did for the Earth; she read about Queen Serenity; she read about the war with Beryl (which seemed familiar, but Hermione couldn't place it); then she read of the rebirth of the Queen's daughter and her court. At that point, she fell asleep, book on her lap, open to the chapter entitled 'The Fall of Queen Beryl'.

. - ~ * ~ - .

_The light of the sun slowly disappeared. Night would fall upon the __Moon__Kingdom__ soon. It wouldn't help either party win the fight, but there wasn't much they could do about that. _

_"Well, this is it, isn't it?" one of the guardians, that of Ravenclaw, spoke._

_"Sure looks like it," spoke the guardian of Hufflepuff._

_"If only those wizards and witches didn't join Beryl's side…" the guardian of Gryffindor shook her head on disgust._

_"I just want to get it over with," snarled the guardian of Slytherin. "Why do we have to wait?"_

_"Queen Serenity doesn't want to fight the people of Earth, and, frankly, neither do I! But I will do what I am told, and protect the __Moon__Kingdom__ at any cost," Gryffindor gave each of the other three stern looks. They nodded in agreement._

_"Then we should be ready, in case the Queen needs us," suggested Ravenclaw._

_With that, each of the four took out an amulet of some sort. Gryffindor's held a stone of red with a gold glow, which was set in gold. She held her's in both hands, sighed, then said, "Gryffindor power!"_

_A bright light elapsed around Gryffindor's body, as did the other three when they did the some thing. When the light faded, she took a look at what the process had done to her body. Her red gown had changed into a sailor's outfit with a short skirt. The main part of the outfit was a scarlet red, and the skirt and cape were a golden color, along with a bow that attached itself onto the front of her. The others had changed into similar outfits, but of different colors._

_"Hermione!" a strange, but somewhat familiar voice, echoed through the halls of the palace. It didn't seem to phase the other three, like they didn't hear it or something. _

_"Hermione!" it called again. It seemed almost closer somehow._

_"Wake up, Hermione!"_

Wake up?_ Was she asleep? But…_

_Suddenly, she understood, and closed her eyes—_

"Herm—"

"I'm up!" Hermione said, still half-asleep. She opened one eye, and halfway glared at Lavender. "I guess you want me all the way up and dressed?"

Lavender nodded. "If you don't, than you'll be eating breakfast looking like you are!"

"Fine," Hermione rolled out of bed, moving the now closed book off her lap.

After Lavender and the other girls left, Hermione got dressed and headed down stairs, through the Common room, and out the portal before anyone could stop her. Once outside, she made her way to a point outside where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. Draco and her had determined that spot to be "their spot" after they were kicked out of that room close to Transfigurations. 

The morning air was cool and crisp, but not so cool that one's breath could be seen. Slowly, yet surely, the sun peaked over the mountains, hills, and trees at the school of magic. 

The dream Hermione had had that night gave her an idea, and who ever tried to stop her was going to be in a lot of trouble, that much was certain. Upon reaching the spot she'd been traveling to, she put her bag down near the entrance of the clearing, and picked up her amulet. 

_This is going to work!_ She tried to convince herself, and her conscience agreed. Hermione took a deep breath and held it. Then, trying to be as quiet as possible (as not to attract attention from someone passing by), she whispered to the amulet, "Gryffindor Power!" just as "she" had in that dream.

The changes came slowly, but soon enough, her body was enveloped in a bright light. It started with the amulet, then the light moved to her arms, then her body, legs, and her head was last. The light only lasted a few seconds, then resided.

Hermione look down at what she was wearing. She was no longer wearing her school robes, but what "she'd" worn in her dream. The only difference was that her amulet was now the centerpiece for the bow, and the colors on the outfit had switched.

At that time, she saw it. She wasn't sure what, but her insides told her it was trouble.


	3. Your First Fight, Pretty Soldier of Gryf...

**Title** – In the Midst of Love and Evil (3/?)_Chapter 3 – Your First Fight, Pretty Solider of Gryffindor, part 2/2_

**Author name** – Empress of Chaos

**Author email** – empress@moonkitty.net

**Category** - Action/Adventure/Crossover

**Keywords** – SailorMoon, Hermione, Draco, Gryffindor, Crossover

**Spoilers** – All 

**Rating** – PG to PG-13 (PG-10, maybe?)

**Chapter Summary** – Hermione's discovered that she's Sailor Gryffindor. Something evil is plotting something against the wizards and witches at Hogwarts, and it's something that Hermione knows she has to stop.

**Disclaimer** - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Sailor Moon belongs to Dic (or whoever owns it now). No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note **– My word! It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, my parents made me clean my room (^^;;) and I finally found the disk that had this chapter on it. I've probably lost what fans I had, but I might just hunt them down… ::writes down the idea:: Anyway, I'd like to thank my beta readers (you know who you are; I would have sent this to you first, but I was so excited, I just had to get this up) and the following people: Dommi, Bluejello, Ariana, key, BabySerenity, Black Aura (you changed your name!!), PrincessLesse, Sailor Tsunami, Jaded Cabbit, Hoshiko Usagi, Umbreon, and Sailor Chibi. And I'd like to thank the rest of the people reading this, because you were so interested in reading this you actually clicked it. Please, leave a review so I know who you are. Also, if anyone can think of a new summery for FF.N, I'll be eternally grateful! _Empress_

. - ~ * ~ - .

In the Midst of Love and Evil

~ The story of Sailor Gryffindor ~

By the Empress of Chaos

. - ~ * ~ - .

Chapter 3 – Your First Fight, Pretty Soldier of Gryffindor, Part 2/2

. - ~ * ~ - .

As if on cue, the Great Hall filled with the students of Hogwarts, each a zombie of sleep and hunger. They growled and grumbled at each other until their food appeared, then occupied themselves with consuming the food and awaiting the arrival of the morning's mail. The owls came, delivered letters and packages (sometimes into the receiver's food), and left.

Normality existed in the Great Hall--for all was as normal as it could be--floating, flying, invisible to a mortal's eye. It swirled around the tables, students, and teachers like a large roller coaster. On some occasions, it was inhaled by an individual, which produced a tickling feeling in the nose of that individual.

A very short while after the owls left, Normality stopped. It hovered; hesitated. It made a noise, like a sigh of a _normal wind, and disappeared without a trace. Poof. Gone. No more._

A shadowy figure entered the Great Hall, unnoticed, as Normality left. It wore a long pair of black robes—much, much darker than the color of the black Hogwarts' robes--with a hood that created a shadow over the face of the particular shadowy figure, almost like a dementor. With a sweep of its robes, a hand appeared, shooting a beam of… _something… at the wall above the teacher's table._

That got everyone's attention. The students stopped eating; they stopped grumbling and growling and reading and whatever else it was that they did each morning. They must've noticed that all Normality was gone, as well, for they didn't move, nor did they take their gaze away from the strange figure.

The figure laughed evilly at their gazes of fear and curiosity. It extended two fingers on the outstretched, clutching the other three, and pointed it towards the Gryffindor table. 

Up the hand moved.

Up went the nearest Gryffindor. The small second-year squirmed with all his might, but all of his effort affected nothing. He was still suspended in mid air, feet dangling just inches from the table.

A sixth-year stood up and tried to rescue the poor second-year, clutching his ankle as the second-year rose, but he was stopped by an odd magical force field of some kind. His grip released and he was forced to sit down again.

No body seemed to want to do anything. They stayed in their seats and watched.

The figure laughed even more evilly than before, and made a fist with his hand, the back of his hand pointed towards the floor. 

The second-year gave a high-pitched scream filled with pain, then collapsed. Just above his head appeared pearl-colored sphere, which shimmered with a brilliant light, and with that, the now unconscious second-year fell.

. - ~ * ~ - .

Some feeling… a strange and very strong feeling… seemed to overtake Sailor Gryffindor's mind and body. This feeling told her something was wrong, or was going to happen that would not be nice. One could only describe this feeling as a sixth (or seventh, if one could call it that) sense. 

As strange as this new feeling was, it was a troubling one. Something else inside of her (whether it was common sense or some other new feeling) told her there was an evil presence amidst the stonewalls of the ancient castle; her mind then told her that she needed to find out what it was that was so troubling. Sailor Gryffindor agreed.

With new feelings in hand, she took off at a run towards the first place she thought of: the Great Hall.

. - ~ * ~ - .

Many emotions ran through the crowd in the Great Hall, ranging from that of confusion to anger to just being plain scared out of what wit they had. But one thing was clear to those who'd just seen what had happened: something fishy was going on.

A couple of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gathered around the body of the second-year. The poor thing wasn't responding to anything they did.

The hooded figure laughed some more. "Doesn't matter what you do," he said, "He won't wake up."

"Why not?"

The whole of the population of the Great Hall turned to face the entranceway. There, leaning against one of the great doors, stood a girl with a sailor's outfit on with a skirt. The skirt, bow, and cape were colored a deep scarlet red, while the rest were a brilliant gold. Her hair was long, brown, and bushy, and her eyes flashed a very dangerous shade of brown. On her forehead was a tiara with a stone in the middle that was the same shade of deep scarlet as her shirt, and it was surrounded by an aura of gold.

"Who are you?" snarled the figure.

"I should be asking you that, and what you're doing here."

"I," the figure, sounding as if he thought he was superior to all those around him, placed his hand upon his chest to indicate he was talking about himself, "am Gavin. And what I am doing here is clearly none of your business. Although, it wouldn't matter anyway, because you're not going to be here much longer."

"Oh, but it _is my business, and I _do_ intent to stay right where I am. __I am Sailor Gryffindor," she took a step towards Gavin, arms still crossed, "Now tell me what your doing here, and-and I __might be nice…"_

An evil smile grazed across Gavin's face, showing the amount of laughter going on inside of his pale head. "What? A _girl? Threatening me? You've __got to be kidding me!"_

Sailor Gryffindor watched as Gavin walked over towards the fallen second-year, seized the white orb, and turned his attention back towards Gryffindor. "I have what I came for. I'll be leaving now, that is, if you don't mind, _little girl._" 

Before Gavin could do anything else, Gryffindor shouted "Flame Blast!" as both her arms appeared in front of her, guiding the sudden outburst of fire towards the pale man. Almost instantly, though, the flame hit a magical force field much like the one that surrounded the second-year.

Anger flashed across Gavin's face, but disappeared about as quickly as it had come. "I will be back, and when I do, you'd better not be here…" he threatened, growling through clinched teeth, then, with a wave of his hand, he disappeared.

. - ~ * ~ - .

Classes for the rest of the day were canceled due to the "interruption". Hiroshi, the second-year who'd been attacked, had been taken to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey tried her best to revive the poor, none of which were successful. The rest of the school had been told to stay in their dormitories until further notice, or at least until the next day. Sailor Gryffindor was seemed to be the hot topic of the day, but since nothing was known about her, people created their own theories of why she was there, and more importantly, _who she was_.

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed and thought about the morning's happenings. She rolled the facts over and over in her head. Strangely enough, she'd known exactly what to do. She knew she hadn't been given instructions, _but she still knew what exactly what she was doing._

When that was added to the rest of the facts, it only confused Hermione more (which used to seem like an impossible thing to do). What was the white orb, and why did Gavin – or whatever his name was – take it?

As the questions she needed to answer formed in her head, Lavender and Parvati bounced into the room, popping every one of Hermione's thought bubbles as they did. 

"Hermione! Where were you this morning? I know I told you to wake up… You missed _everything_!" Lavender bounced onto Hermione's bed.

_I didn't miss it, Hermione thought to herself. Then, playing as if she had indeed not been in the Great Hall earlier, she said, "What did I miss?"_

Lavender and Parvati went into an explanation of what had happened. Hermione tried as best she could to pretend that she didn't know what was coming next. Their series of events, she did notice, were a bit more exaggerated than what she remembered. They had gone into a long series of attacks and blocks that she _knew_ she didn't do, but other than that, it all seemed the same.

A new question popped into Hermione's head as the other two girls went off to do their own homework: _How did she know what to do. It was like something had taken control of her body and mind… but __why? Had __something been trying to show her what to do? A possible theory, yes, but… But, but, but…_

Hermione shook her head of the thought and pulled out her homework.

. - ~ * ~ - .

_I felt your presence this morning, but my eyes did not see you. Estelle stood dead center of the now empty dormitory. __Were you…? _

Hermione thought about this. Should she tell her about this morning? Before Hermione could answer, Estelle answered her own question as if she hadn't even asked Hermione in the first place.

_Yes, I see…_

"I guess you know the whole story of what happened this morning. If what Lavender had told was right, then… What was that thing that "Gavin" took from Hiroshi?"

_The white orb? It is, or was, Pure Magic…_

"Pure Magic?"

_Pure Magic is the essence with in the core source of a magical being's power. If one loses their source of magic, it is said that they lose their soul. Almost like if one were kissed by a Dementor, dreadful things, they are._

"That's funny. I've never heard or _read anything about Pure Magic. But still, what would someone want someone else's source of magic?"_

_I believe, it, if mixed with the right potion, can increase the drinker's magical power. I am not completely certain, but that is what I have heard. Not many know who to do those potions; the books they were written in are very hard to find._

"It's probably some scheme of Voldemort's… Should we tell someone?"

_I do not think we should. You were given those powers of yours for a reason, and I think that this is it._

"You're saying it's up to me to stop this Gavin guy?"

_Looks like it, Hermione._

. - ~ * ~ - .

The next morning, the Great Hall was once again filled with Hogwarts students, only one less from Gryffindor. It seemed a bit quieter after what had happened. Most students and teachers were jumpy, watching for the return Gavin had promised.

Hermione ate her breakfast in silence, listening to Harry and Ron discuss their Divination assignment due that afternoon, and whether or not Trelawney knew of Sailor Gryffindor and her sudden arrival. _Maybe it won't be that bad, she thought to herself as she poked a pancake with her fork, __I could probably fit this new… thing… in somewhere… She smiled to herself, __All I have to do it save Hogwarts and get my homework done on time… Nothing I can't handle…_

Fluttering noises come from overhead; owls poured into the Great Hall like pumpkin juice into a goblet. From the mass of owl feathers, a light tan colored owl broke free of the main mass, and sailed down to the Gryffindor table. It flew once around the table, then landed between her and Ron, holding it's leg out for Hermione to take the letter. 

She did so, wonder who'd write to her; the owl hooted happily at her, then took off, joining the rest of the owls as they left. Hermione then unrolled the letter and read it to quietly to herself.

_All yours._

And her amulet gave off an even brighter golden aura than before, but no one noticed it.

. - ~ * ~ - .

END


End file.
